1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a home/building fault analysis system and method using a resource connection map log, and more specifically, to a home/building fault analysis system and method using a resource connection map log, which compares and analyzes a previous integrated resource state and a current resource state using resource connection map logging information based on a standard resource management model, when any fault is generated to thereby provide state information of a resource in which information having high association with fault resource is mainly changed, and to restore to the previous resource state as necessary, and therefore effective fault analysis and process may be performed.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the development of hardware and software technologies, a variety of types of devices, networks, services, and the like have emerged. Accordingly, the number of resources that should be managed by people or computers has been rapidly increasing.
In particular, demands for integrally managing resources within a domain connected to a network in a unit of a specific domain such as home or building are increasing.
In recent years, to respond to these demands, a system which may record, in real time, events including a variety of types of failures and states which are generated in electrical and electronic equipment within the house, in a digital home configured by a communicable environment, store the recorded events in a recording system, and then search or manage the stored contents, has been proposed.
A resource management system within a conventional home network may act as an information archive which may record and keep states of a variety of equipment connected with the home network, and thereafter provide information in which whether operations of the equipment are normally performed, is determined through searching at a necessary timing to thereby analyze normal operation information of each equipment, and even causes for disaster that occurred in the home. However, there still exists a problem in that the resource management system is not sufficient for integrally managing a variety of resources connected within the home network.
In addition, in the related art, only management for device resources has been provided, and a method of solving problems occurring between resources in the home by analyzing dependence on the same resource as well as a mechanism for integrally managing home resources by recognizing the need of network resources, has not existed.
In addition, in the related art, there are problems in that a method for managing a multi-service framework does not exist, and applications of codes become difficult in accordance with environment conversion as service logic and execution code are integrated and developed.
In addition, in the related art, in order to efficiently utilize intelligent home resources and ensure quality of services, only system-centric resource management is performed, and there are limitations on integrated management of devices, networks, and services. In addition, searching of network topology is time-consuming, accuracy falls in the case of a complex network, and integrated management of home resources is insufficient.